


Piltover's Dullest Ball

by oh_stars_im_tired



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Piltover's Finest, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, plot if you squint, there isn't enough top vi on this site, top vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_stars_im_tired/pseuds/oh_stars_im_tired
Summary: Upon being requested as additional security at a gala hosted by the Chancellor of Piltover, Vi and Caitlyn find themselves utterly bored on the job. And for once, Caitlyn is thankful for her partner's unprofessional thinking.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Piltover's Dullest Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first time I have ever written anything remotely sexual. But I'm debating which route to take my story Tumble down, so having practice in more explicit writing would be beneficial if I choose to make the story more explicit. Please give constructive criticism if you have time! It would be greatly appreciated.

Wearing sixteen-hundred-pound gauntlets on a sweltering summer afternoon was no easy task. Vi’s hands screamed for an ice bath, the metal’s heat burning through her bandages. Four _hours_ on patrol. _Four_. And all she ended up doing was writing a parking ticket for some rich chump’s fancy new car.

Needless to say, when she arrived back at the Warden’s Office, she detached the hextech contraptions and their harness with lightning speed. The gauntlets fell to the marble floor with a thud that echoed throughout the reception. She pretended not to see the new cracks in the floor. _Not my problem_ , Vi thought.

Ignoring the startled gasps of her colleagues – seriously, they should come to expect this by now – Vi cracked her knuckles and made her way to the small table of doughnuts near the front desk. Her eyes gravitated towards the chocolate-glazed morsel in the corner of the tray. Grinning, she used her thumb to flip the treat into her hand (she was sweaty, wouldn’t want to spoil the others) and took a huge bite. A gooey hazelnutty filling oozed onto her tongue. “Fuuuck,” she drawled in happiness, mouth full of dough.

Alas, her chocolatey bliss came to an end when one of the secretaries appeared from around the corner, headed straight towards her. In his hands was a stack of folders.

 _Please don’t be paperwork, please don’t be paperwork_ ―

“Vi, good to see you,” he cheerfully greeted before looking at her mouth with a grimace.

“Look man, I deserve this,” she said, although it came out as a ‘pook mam, I beserf dis’. She swallowed and wiped her mouth on her bandaged forearm.

He chuckled. “Successful patrol?”

“Bo-ring. And it’s fucking _hot_ out.” One of her older colleagues shot her a glare. Vi rolled her eyes. “Please tell me none of those papers are for me,” she pleaded, scarfing another third of her doughnut.

“No, no, don’t worry. But the sheriff wishes to speak with you. Feel free to shower first, of course.” Vi scoffed and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and started chatting rather flirtatiously with the receptionist. _Yikes, they need to bone_.

Shoving the rest of the doughnut into her mouth, she began the short walk to Caitlyn’s office. She crossed paths with Jayce on the stairs. He pointed to the corner of his mouth. “Thanks, powerslam,” she said, trying to clean the chocolate with her tongue, probably looking ridiculous in the process. This continued until she reached the office.

Without knocking, Vi opened the door. Her boss was nowhere in sight.

“You there, Cait?” She removed the scorching armour she wore and tossed on the small sofa by the bookcase. Frowning, Vi sat down on the desk chair, spinning about aimlessly until the familiar _click-clack_ of heels could be heard from down the hall.

Caitlyn entered her office holding a steaming mug of tea, bumping the door closed with her hip. Vi smiled without thinking; every time she saw her girlfriend her day instantly improved.

“Oh good, you’re here love.” She set down her mug on the desk and kissed Vi on the forehead. “Patrol went well?”

Vi sniffed the aroma coming from the mug. “Ionian something or other?” Caitlyn rolled her eyes and nodded, chuckling. “Did you really have to assign me to the most boring part of the city?”

“Boring? You’re covered in sweat.” She leaned over Vi to rummage through the messy pile of papers on her desk, pulling out a crumpled envelope with an elegant wax seal, opened.

“I had to sit on my ass for three hours before giving this rich asshole a parking ticket, and then for another hour, all in this fucking heat. It was torture.”

“I assigned you to that street because I thought there would be civil unrest after one of the mayor’s rival politicians came out with some bogus comment. Crowd control is one of your specialties.” The sheriff tore the envelope in half and threw it into the bin.

Vi wrinkled her brow. “That was Chancellor Harold’s sigil, right?” Caitlyn nodded, perching on the edge of her desk. Vi handed her the mug of tea.

“That’s why I asked for you. I received this letter a couple of hours ago.” She blew on her tea and took a sip. “The Chancellor is hosting a gala at his vacation manor in celebration of his daughter’s engagement. Some frivolous ordeal, very high security. He hired a number of guards from the Ferros clan. However,” she sighs, kicking off her heels, “he requests our presence as added security.”

“So he’s got, what, his whole guard plus ten or twenty Ferros men. All for a private party? Seems overkill.”

“Tell me about it. He doesn’t exactly have a bounty on his head either.”

“Yeah, all he does is sit on his ass.” Cait hums exhaustedly, taking a swig. “So how much is he paying us?” She lets out a sarcastic laugh, concerning Vi.

“Oh, he isn’t paying us. He sent us an invitation as guests, but expects us to be undercover. Greedy bastard…”

Vi twiddles her thumbs. “Okay, so we decline the invitation. Problem solved.” The look on her partner’s face read the exact opposite of ‘problem solved’.

“I tried. I telephoned him to envoy my concern with the lack of payment, but then he threatened to cut the Wardens’ funding by twenty five percent. All for a bloody party.”

She whistled in shock. “He can do that?”

“He’s one of our main beneficiaries.”

“Shit.” The prospect of attending a prissy ball made her want to scream. “So we’re going.”

“Yes, we’re going. Which means you need to get a suit fitted.”

Great.

Vi groaned. “Can’t I just buy one second-hand?”

“You don’t own a suit. Or anything remotely formal, for that matter. I booked an appointment at a specialist tailor’s for two o’clock.”

“Gee, thanks, cupcake.” She looked at the wall clock. Quarter past one. “I’m going to take a nice cold shower so my muscles don’t tense up. Wouldn’t want to make things difficult for the tailor person, would I?” Just tailor? Who cares, rich people shit.

“Please do. You smell.”

“Love you too.” When Vi left the sheriff’s office, she stopped to smell her shirt.

“Fuck, yeah. That’s not right.”

* * *

Twelve days later, Caitlyn found herself rummaging through her wardrobe, trying to find something formal but easy to move in. A vehicle would arrive outside her apartment complex in twenty minutes to take her and Vi to the gala, yet she still didn’t know what to wear. To be frank, she had spent most of her time wondering what her significant other would look like in a suit. She left Vi at the tailors after setting up a tab for the payment – two hundred golden hexes, frustratingly – wanting to be surprised with the results.

Thankfully, she found a ruffled grey jumpsuit (slightly out of fashion) that would allow her to move freely if needed. She slipped the garment on and reached behind for the zip, making it halfway before it caught the organza outer layer.

“Vi, some help please!” Caitlyn called out, hoping Vi was ready and able to help. A few seconds later the door to the bedroom opened, and _wow_.

This woman could clean up.

The outfit was nothing elaborate, but by the Grey Lady was it sexy. She wore a crisp white shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone. Her tattoos crept past the collar, which did a wonderful job of pronouncing that sharp jawline. The shirt was sheer enough to see the contours of Vi’s muscles underneath. She had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows in typical Vi fashion. Her black silk waistcoat hugged her abdomen and humble chest perfectly. The black slacks ever so slightly clung to those deliciously toned thighs.

Caitlyn brought her hand to her mouth to see if she was drooling. She wasn’t, but by the smug look on her partner’s face she might as well have been.

Licking her lips, Caitlyn turned around. “Zip me up, please, darling,” she asked, slightly short of breath. She eyed her partner in the mirror as she walked behind her.

Vi fiddled with the caught fabric for a moment. “I clean up well, huh?” Caitlyn couldn’t see her face, but she could hear the smirk in her voice. Heat flushed her cheeks.

“You certainly look alluring,” she replied, feeling the jumpsuit tighten as Vi dragged the zip upwards. Once she had finished, Vi rested her hands on the bodice, smoothing the fabric. She moved them down to her waist, then over the hips. Just as warmth started to flood her senses, Vi pressed a loving kiss to her cheek.

“You’re beautiful. Especially when you blush.”

“Oh, stop it, you,” Caitlyn replied, desperately willing her blood to leave her cheeks, to no avail.

Vi chuckled. “Never.”

Snapping out of her flustered state, Caitlyn remembered what their job was at this soiree. “Wait here a moment,” she said, jogging over to her nightstand. She opened it, taking out two brass knuckle-dusters and a hextech revolver. “I had tech make these. I don’t want you to be completely unarmed.” She handed Vi the knuckle-dusters, before grabbing herself a holster for the revolver. Vi slid her fingers into the weapons, flexing her hand to get used to the constricting instrument. Caitlyn strapped the holster to her calf under the jumpsuit leg and inserted the gun, checking there was enough ammunition in the magazine.

Outside her apartment, an automobile honked. Caitlyn opened the bedroom window and called down, “We’ll be right there!”

She offered Vi her arm. “Shall we?”

Vi took it.

“This is gonna suck major ass.”

“Definitely.”

* * *

Vi was dead right. These past two hours had, in fact, sucked major ass.

The two of them stood by the table of hor d’oeuvres, picking at the food while half-heartedly surveilling the ballroom of the chancellor’s manor. Caitlyn had offered her congratulations to the to-be bride at the door, where there were four Ferros clansmen stationed, eliminating any further requirements to make conversation. There were nearly half as many guards as there were guests at the gala, all dressed in the uniforms of their respective houses, whereas the guests adopted a circus of bizarre “fashionable” outfits.

Caitlyn knew better than to drink on the job, but the glasses of champagne being passed around were certainly tempting.

“If I hear one more fat guy brag about property development, I’m gonna start punching,” Vi murmured irritably to her. Caitlyn laughed.

“Was your patrol duty last week remotely as boring as this?”

“Believe me cupcake, that was refreshing compared to this buncha broken records.”

“My sincerest condolences.”

She glanced at the grandfather clock to the side of the ballroom. Four hours to fill.

With nothing else to do, Caitlyn began to analyse the crockery at the banquet table. While her parents had an appreciation for antiques, she found them a waste of money. But on closer inspection, she found the inked designs quite charming. To get a closer look, she reached upwards to retrieve her magnifying lens from her hat…which she wasn’t wearing. How embarrassing.

“I feel naked on duty without my hat,” she whispered to Vi, causing her to laugh. Just then, a twinkle gleamed in her partner’s eye.

“What is it?” Caitlyn asked sceptically, knowing that mischievous look like the back of her hand.

Vi smirked at her. “Naked, huh?”

Now, she and her partner were at the opposite ends of the professionalism spectrum. Caitlyn knew exactly what Vi was implying. Ordinarily, she’d lightly chastise her.

But damn, did that suit make her weak in the knees.

“We can find a sealed-off bathroom. The guards know who we are, we’ll be granted access.”

“Sealed-off? Where’s the fun in that?” Vi ran her tongue across her canine. Heat pooled in her nether regions.

Caitlyn looked her dead in the eyes. “Bathroom. Now.”

They meandered their way across the ballroom until they met a staircase, leading to an open corridor of rooms. They gave the guards their identities before jarring every door open until they found a quaint bathroom. Quietly, the two slipped inside. Caitlyn locked the door.

Before she could blink, Vi’s lips crashed into hers. They moved with fervent passion as one hand cupped her cheek, the other holding her waist. Vi’s lips tasted faintly of strawberry from one of the tiny tarts they had eaten, the sugary taste addictive. Hell, everything about this woman was addictive.

Vi backed her against the bathroom wall, throwing her knuckle-dusters to the side, resting her forearms either side of Cait’s head. Getting impatient, Caitlyn tugged at her lip with her teeth with a wanting hum. In response, Vi wedged her knee between Caitlyn’s thighs, grinding upwards. With a low moan, Cait threaded her fingers in her partner’s hair and pulled her closer, craving her kiss. The heat between her legs grew almost uncomfortable.

Desperately needing friction, she rolled her hips against Vi’s knee, breath short and hot. Vi began to unbutton her waistcoat, but she stopped her.

“That’s staying on,” she weakly ordered. A wolfish grin spread across Vi’s face.

“Whatever you say, cupcake.” Vi nibbled her ear, since her neck was covered by the jumpsuit. “You gonna let me take care of you?”

The breathy sigh that left her lips spoke a thousand words.

Caitlyn felt Vi’s hand tug on the zipper, pulling it down in one fell swoop. As Vi helped her legs out of the garment, she reached down and unstrapped the gun holster from her leg. She kicked them aside, not caring about any creases in her clothing. Now she was nearly bare, she could feel the dampness in her panties.

Vi repositioned her leg between Cait’s. “Keep grinding, baby,” she whispered, moving her lips down to her neck, where she licked, bit and sucked all the spots that made Caitlyn quiver. Vi trailed her mouth slowly but with pristine calculation, keeping a steady flow of gasps coming from her. Wordlessly, Caitlyn obeyed, her hips undulating feverishly. The constant stimulation against her clit kept her mouth parted. Each rut was almost violent. She needed more.

“Fuck me, Vi,” she demanded, right as her partner had reached behind to unclasp her strapless bra. Seconds later, a delightful wet warmth surrounded her nipple. She slackened against the wall, pushing her chest out to further accommodate Vi’s mouth. Caitlyn pinched and tugged at her other nipple, feeling it harden to a pebble. Vi hummed against her breast.

“Someone’s eager.” She teased, flicking where her mouth had just been, making Caitlyn shudder. She wanted to retort, to tell her that she wouldn’t be this aroused in public if she wasn’t wearing that damned suit. She wanted to taste the sweat off Vi’s tattooed neck.

All that came out was a pathetic, strangled moan.

Grinning, Vi helped her shimmy out of her panties, leaving Caitlyn stark naked and Vi fully clothed. She braced herself against the wall and reached down, rubbing slow circles onto her exposed clit. Caitlyn bit her lip, pleasure shooting through her core. “Hmm, wet,” Vi murmured, quickening her tempo. She let her head lull back, eyes half-lidded with lust, relishing the sensations.

Suddenly, she felt two fingers slide into her effortlessly, heat searing through her. They curled against her walls, filling her, before Vi pulled them out. Cait looked down at the slick coating her partner’s hand. She watched her coat the lower palm of her hand with her fluids. Then, those two fingers pushed into her aching hole once more.

Vi ground her palm against her clit, the extra lubrication leaving Caitlyn feeling nothing but pleasure as those sinful fingers rocked into her. Within seconds, Vi had found that spot that could make her scream.

“You – fuck – are so good at this,” she moaned, gooseflesh running across her legs. She gripped onto Vi’s hair with one hand, the other flat against the tiled wall. Vi added a third finger in response, stretching her wider, fucking her deeper. A louder noise slipped past Caitlyn’s lips. To her dismay, Vi slowed down.

“Careful, someone could hear. I haven’t even started.” Caitlyn glared at her. “Bite my shoulder.”

She obeyed, resting her lips against the warm, muscular flesh. When she did, Vi’s pace picked up again, bliss washing over her. Her fingers began to slam into her, slick pouring out of her entrance. Cait was grateful she had something to bite down on; her moans grew higher in pitch with every brush against her g-spot. Vi moved her fingers in a hypnotising up-and-down motion, making her toes curl and her legs shake. As her partner sped up the thorough finger-fucking, she clamped her thighs down onto her wrist. Two, three more pumps and she came violently on Vi’s hand, a scream disappearing into the skin of Vi’s shoulder. All the while, Vi fucked her through her orgasm, slowing down, allowing her to ride it out as long as possible. A small eternity later, Caitlyn came down from her high.

“You okay?” Vi asked, earning a fervent nod. She removed her fingers slowly, careful to not overstimulate her sensitive walls. Caitlyn’s arousal picked up again when Vi sucked her fluids off them, licking her lips afterwards.

 _Fuck_.

“Vi?” Her partner met her eyes, watching as they clouded over with lust. “Eat me out on the counter. Please.”

Instantly, Vi picked her up as if she weighed a handful of grapes – which, to her, she probably did – and carried her to the counter. She let Caitlyn’s lower half dangle over the edge as she dropped to her knees, hands wrapping around her thighs.

“Sure you can keep yourself quiet?”

 _No_ , she thought, but the way she dripped onto the floor removed her ability to care. Let her be heard, she just needed that lascivious tongue.

With expert precision, Vi pulled back her clitoral hood, and softly suckled on the erect bud. Caitlyn muffled her long, whorish moan with her hand. No other woman had ever reduced her to such an indignant mess. Vi looked up at her, cockily raising an eyebrow at the sound. “Don’t you dare stop,” she ordered. Her partner happily resumed her work, licking up her wet slit and flicking her clit with her tongue. Cait felt her eyes roll back. She bit down on her fist, stopping her from crying out with pleasure.

Her oversensitivity from her previous orgasm made things particularly difficult when Vi spread her folds and dipped her tongue into her, flexing the strong muscle upwards against her inner walls. She gripped onto her hair for dear life as Vi set a mind-shattering pace, tongue-fucking her into oblivion while her nose rubbed deliciously against her clit. Vi flattened the palm of her hand across her pelvis, pushing down to stimulate her g-spot. Cait’s other hand fell to the counter, the pleasure taking control. Her moans and whines filled the bathroom, now unadulterated, resonating off the marble tiles.

Eager to evoke a second orgasm from her, Vi used her thumb to flick her clit while her whole mouth gave Caitlyn something to scream about. Every nerve was on fire. White hot pleasure shot through her veins. Vi worked her tongue with speed and force, dipping deeper with every cry. One final flick against her bud and she was send toppling over the edge, her whole body keening forward. Profanities spewed from her mouth as she gushed onto Vi’s waiting tongue. Her legs were weak as Vi helped her down from the counter, tremors from her climax still reverberating through her.

Proud of her work, Vi kissed her sweetly, still supporting her body weight as she settled back into reality. She handed Caitlyn some toilet roll to clean herself up with before rinsing her mouth under the tap.

Caitlyn looked in the mirror above the sink. Her face was flushed, sweat clung to the hair by her forehead, and some light hickeys were dotted about her neck.

When Vi was finished, she dabbed some cold water onto her jugular to cool herself down. Vi handed her the jumpsuit – now crumpled – and the gun, re-equipping her own weapon. Caitlyn shuffled around so Vi could zip her up. Vi swept her long hair over her shoulder to hide some of the marks.

Caitlyn gave herself one last look in the mirror. “I still look like we had sex,” she grimaced. Vi laughed.

“We could just say you’re coming down with something, sneak outta here and get dinner? Beats eating those tiny weird food things downstairs.”

“Hor d’oeuvres, Vi.”

“Huh, dumb name. Anyway, it’s a good plan, right?”

Caitlyn smirks. “Genius. I’m in, providing you allow me to pay you back after dinner.”

“We all know where that leads to, cupcake. Let me guess, you’re gonna cuff me to the bed―”

“Oh, no. No way. You’re just going to break the cuffs like you always do, and people are starting to get suspicious at the Warden’s Office that each month at least one pair gets ‘lost’―”

“Pssh, you love it when I break the cuffs.”

“Shush.”

They both chuckle, sharing one last kiss, before Vi scooped her up into her arms and Cait commenced her acting debut as a fainting damsel. Piltover’s Finest, alright.


End file.
